


Their Chance

by knightkid



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: Did the good people of Auradon think that villains would love a child as long as it was their own? Did they assume any child born from a villain is destined to become one as well and didn't spare another thought?The VK's struggle to survive off the scraps the Island receives and the strict hold of their parents. With Prince Ben's royal decree they will have what they've all secretly hoped for. A Chance.
Relationships: Ben & VK(s) | Villain Kid(s) (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Female Character(s), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil/Original Character(s), VK(s) | Villain Kid(s) & VK(s) | Villain Kid(s) (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fanfiction I rate five stars





	1. Chapter 1

**_Aiyana Lewis as Cora De Vil_ **

**_(The tips of her hair is white like Carlos)_ **

_Family: Carlos (Twin), Cruella (Mother)_

_Love interests: Jay (boyfriend), Carlos (boyfriend)_


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE

_Once upon a time,_

_Well more like_ _20 years ago Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends._

_Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon._

_His first act as King was to round up all the villains and sidekicks and boot them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there._

_He cared very little for the Villains and it showed in how poorly he handled them._

_The Villains are bored? They can entertain themselves, it's not my problem_

_The Villains need to eat? Send them our left overs and rejected produce._

_The Villains are having kids? I'm sure they'll turn out rotten just like their parents._

_Yeah because Villains have proved they are such loving examples of parenthood before the Island._

_We have no magic. No wi-fi. No way out._

* * *

A pretty blue haired girl stands in the middle of a room in the dilapidated castle she calls home. As she does every morning, she holds a beautiful handheld mirror and recites the traits of a prince's perfect wife under her mother's supervision. 

"... a future Queen must be skilled at household chores, and always listen to my mother."

Queen Grimhilde circles around the teen before she barks at her in irritation, "One more Evie! Must I remind you every time?" 

"A future Queen must empty her head as she is just a pretty face."

"Good, good." Grimhilde stops behind Evie and places her hands on her shoulders. " That one shouldn't be to hard for you. You're already so stupid you're giving me stress lines."

"I'm sorry mother."

"If you were anyone else I'd whip you, but scars aren't beautiful dear. Oh, that reminds me I ran into Cruella's insane little daughter this week. She was so fat and her hair was a ratty mess." The Evil Queen laughs cruelly.

"Thank you mother." Evie starts to lower the mirror, but is stopped by her mother's words.

"Now that isn't an excuse to slack off. Just because you're better than that mongrel doesn't mean you're perfect. Now tell me what you need to fix. You must be perfect if you're going to marry a prince." The queen mutters to herself, "Snow White that bitch."

"Alright mother, I need to fix my hair. I need to fix my make up. I need to fix my smile."

"Good. You need to lose weight too."

Evie stops her lip from trembling and nods.

"Continue."

* * *

A muscular tan boy limps into the store to find and older man waiting for him. The boy freeze, terrified of the man even though he is bigger and has significant more muscles than him.

"What did you get Jay?"

Jay empties his pockets, his hat, and his other secret holding spots. What he places on the table is not a lot. A few pieces of jewelry, scarves, silverware, small things.

"What is this?" Jafar asks quietly, his face blank.

Jay stays quiet knowing nothing he says will make his father happy.

"I said. What is this!" Jafar snarls in rage. He flips the table the meager offerings were resting on.

"I'm sorry. I had more but Shan-Yu and his Huns jumped me." Jay admits.

"Uh huh, and you lost the loot, maybe you dropped it as you were running away?"

"They took it." Jay whispers looking at his feet. He knows Shan-Yu's shop is a direct competitor for his father and he just gave them new stock.

"They took it." Jafar nods. He then heads over behind the cash register and grabs his staff. 

Jay sees him grab it and curls up on himself. The staff no longer capable of magic, but it can still cause pain.

"You know why I have to do this?"

"Yes father."

"Good." He proceeds to beat him mercilessly. Telling him how useless he is, how this is all his fault. If only he could do as he was told he wouldn't make his father hurt him like this.

"Now clean up this mess. No food for three days and I expect double the usual score by tomorrow."

* * *

Maleficent lounges on her green high back chair as she files her nails. A purple haired teen walks up and takes her careless sprawl as a bad sign.

"You called for me mother?"

"Yes! I wanted to tell you the most amusing story my knuckleheads have told me."

"Really, I thought I was too old for stories." The teen scoffs.

"Mal."

Mal stiffens and gives her mother her complete attention.

"Now, the story. So my minions were running my errands yesterday when they saw a peculiar sight. They saw you, my darling pumpkin, kissing E.Q's blue haired brat." Maleficent starts to cackle. "My knuckleheads have quite the imagination don't they, because you told me you were terrorizing the Red Queen's cards yesterday."

"That? That was nothing mother. I was messing with the dumb cards I just didn't think the kiss was worth mentioning."

"Nothing. Are you sure you're not falling in love? You don't hold hands, or whisper sweet nothings to each other? Don't lie to me Mal."

Mal shrugs, looking uncaring. "Even if I do none of it is real. I don't feel love or care about my tools mother."

"She's tool? What about your other little scruffy followers? You kiss them too?"

"If thats what it takes for them to never betray me. I offer the twins protection, I simply feed Jay, I make the princess think I love her back, and they're all ready to do whatever I tell them over whatever anyone else says."

Maleficent stands and smiles down at Mal from the small balcony. "Good, but you know what I find works." She glares and her eyes turn green. "Fear and pain."

It feels like a thousand burning nails being pounded in her brain. Mal does her best to hold in her screams as Maleficent uses her remaining magic to pierce her head. Tears are weakness, weakness makes the punishment last longer.

* * *

A small boy with curly white hair and freckles sits in a closet filled with bear traps and fur clothes. The dark closet's only source of light are the few candle stubs he had managed to light. He is currently brushing a coat made from mink fur with a split lip and a black eye.

The door opens flooding the room and reveals Cruella gripping a young girl tightly by the arm. Though the girl doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes are dazed and she's having trouble standing on her feet.

"Carlos watch your sister for me. Good for nothing girl can't even do the one thing I tell her. She went out looking a mess and now that fat hag is bragging about how pretty her daughter is." Cruella tosses the girl into the room making sure to avoid the traps. Can't have the girl scarred or how could she ever become a model.

"Yes mother, I'll watch Cora."

"When. I. Come. Back. You're. Going. Back. In. The. Chair." Cruella says each word slowly to Cora. When she just blankly stared at the wall Cruella sneered.

"But." Carlos flinched back when Cruella's glare turned on him.

"That's what I thought. I'm extending her diet for another week as well so don't feed her. No model of mine will ever be called fat."

"Yes mother." Carlos whispers in defeat. As Cruella leaves Carlos remains in place for a few minutes more. In the past she had tested the twins by returning sooner than planned and punished them when they had broken her rules.

When Cruella remains gone he quickly rushes to his sisters side. He sits her up and carefully brushed her hair away from her face. He calmly whispers her name and holds her tightly until her eyes start to focus on him.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, it's me Cora."

She reaches out to touch his eye and lip. "You broke the rule. No going out without Jay. Naughty boy."

"I had to. Jay needed to go to his dad and I couldn't wait."

"Why no wait?"

Carlos simply reveals the slightly molded bread he had stolen as an answer.

"No no, for me? Got hurt for outside food when there is inside food!" Cora shouts upset that Carlos had gotten hurt doing something for her.

"Shh. It's alright Cora. You know mom counts the amount of food we have in the house when she puts you on a diet." He pulls her in for a hug and rocks with her. Calming her back down.

Cora pulls back and looks at him with a smile on her face. She raises her hand and gently traces Carlos' lips.

"My courageous brother." She brushes her lips against his then gazes at him once again.

Carlos stares at her in return with eyes full of adoration. "My captivating sister."


	3. Royal Decree

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" King Adam sighs as he and his wife stroll into the room. They both share smiles, but Ben continues to stare out the window at the Isle of the Lost.

"He's turning sixteen, dear."

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two." The King continued not noticing Belle's glares.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot. Kidding."

Ben speaks with a serious tone, "Mom, dad... I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Beast and Belle looked shocked, but Ben continues somberly, "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" King Adam spat in disgust pointing an accusing finger.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

"Have you?"

Belle placed a comforting hand on her husbands arm. "I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent." Everyone in the room gasps in shock. In particular the tailor who was still in the room stumbles and runs from the room in fear. 

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just.."

King Adam interrupts him roaring, "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life, Dad? If they're happier on the Island then they can go back, but what if they're not. You've always told me stories about how cruel the Villains were to your friends growing up and now these kids are trapped there with their cruel parents! What if they need us?"

* * *

[Song](https://youtu.be/zGlLe1w3DJM)

Mal snatches a lollipop from a passing child and raises it to the watching crowds delight. The all cheer for her before scattering scared of who is standing behind her. 

"Hi mom."

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby." Mal said hoping who she stole it from would be evil enough for her mother's standards.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent snatches it from Mal and sprinkles some ominous black substance on it. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She orders her large minion.

"Mom."

"It's the details, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." She raises her hand and the people still nearby cower and flinch. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal tells her.

"See that you do. Oh! There's news! I buried the lede." The switch from menacing to cheerful caused the teens to shiver in fear.Being trapped on the island has twisted the Villains already questionable sanity. You can never tell when one of them will snap. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon." Carlos and Jay each grab Cora and try to run away with Evie, but Maleficent's minions stops them.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes." Mal looks at Evie "Ugh."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay flexes and Cora squeezes his muscles. 

"Yes I do." She giggles and the two boys smile at her. 

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

"There's puppies?" Cora asks excitedly.

Jay sneaks up behind Carlos and barks at him, "Woof!"

Both Carlos and Cora hit Jay for that. "Bad boy Jay. You can't scare brother."

"Yeah, mom, we're not going."

"You're acting like you have any say in this. Knuckleheads!" The knuckleheads follow her but the teens remain where they are. Maleficent looks over her shoulder and sinisterly singsongs, "Mal."

The teens look to Mal and when she sighs they all reluctantly follow her into the familiar darkness and filth of Maleficent's ancient castle. Mal stands respectfully in front of her mother's throne and the other descendants stand with their parents to the side.

"You will go. You will find fairy godmother's wand and you will bring it to me. Or else." Maleficent glares at Mal's gang and all but Carlos manage to hide their fear. Carlos whimper is cut off by his mother slapping him. The others don't dare try to comfort him. They can't show they care in front of their parents.

"What's in it for us?"

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." The obviously forced grin on Maleficent's face faded as she stared down her daughter. "Get me the wand and we can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will."

Maleficent waves off the Evil Queen. "Yes, yes, our will, our will. And if you refuse, I'll ground you again. This time for life."

"What... Not the dungeon again! Mom that's not..." Mal is interrupted by Maleficent's glowing green gaze. Mal winces but doesn't look away until she brakes the trance defeated. "Fine. Whatever."

"Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie says at the same time as her mother, Evil Queen's eyes glowing with greed.

"No laughing. Wrinkles."

"Oh, well, they're not taking my twins, I'd miss them too much."

Carlos looks at his mom in shock and a little hope. "Really, mom?" He questioned eyes wide and his grip on Cora's hand tightened.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet? Plus who would give Cora her treatments if she left?"

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos' face drops but the hope in his heart grows. If he can get Cora away from from their mother he's willing to take this chance.

"Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar drags Jay to the corner. "What did you score?" His eyes expectant as Jay continues to pull out stolen item after item, including a lamp. "Oh. Ooh. A lamp."

Jafar instantly tries rubbing it all over before Jay hesitantly speaks up. "Dad. I already tried."

Jafar squeezes the lamp tightly with a blank face and Jay instinctively flinches.

"Enough! They are going and that's final. Now pack, plan plan for you leave tomorrow and if you fail me you'll know unimaginable pain."

* * *

Cora and Carlos quickly run across the roofs of houses and old factories to get to their gang's hideout. They are nimble enough to jump large gaps and land on impossibly narrow ledges.

"CC! Carlito!" Jay shouts as they all stop on the same roof.

"Jay!" The twins shout together.

Jay pulls them both into a hug. With his large muscly frame and the twins being smaller than average, he completely engulfed them. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you two after you left?"

"Silly Jay, no hurt no hurt."

"Yeah man, mom didn't hurt us. We ran as soon as we left the castle."

Jay sighs in relief, "What about packing?"

"I figured we could just pack the stuff we have at the hideout."

"Our secret cave!"

The boys laugh gently. "Yeah, our cave."

"Go now!" Cora kisses Jay and Carlos on the lips before taking off on her own.

"Cora!"

"CC!"

They follow after her all three of them laughing.

The gang's hideout consists of an underground cave system they had found and claimed as theirs. It's decoration is a mismatch of all their styles, filled with stolen comforts. They consider it their home more than the places they live with their parents.

Right now the VKs are relaxing in old couches and beanbag chairs in the main chamber. 

"What should we do?"

Mal, who has her arm slung over Evie's shoulder says, "I really don't want to go."

"We're going."

They all look to Carlos in shock. He's sitting on a beanbag with a serious look on his face. Cora is sitting in his lap distracted by a ball that shines different colors in the light.

"What brought this on? You were so against it in the beginning."

"They have dogs Carlos!"

"I know!" Carlos says interrupting their shouting, "But this is my chance to save Cora."

They look at her closely. She has dark circles under her eyes, her gaze is going in and out of focus, and her body twitches in random spasms.

Carlos continues, "She's getting worse, what if she starts to forget thing too?"

"Well if you two go then I'll go too. It'll be nice not to get disciplined by dad all the time."

"What about what she wants? Stealing the wand?" Evie says hesitantly. 

"Is it even possible? They'll catch us if we try and throw us back here."

"Even if we did steal it, imagine what she could do to us with it."

"Imagine what she will do to us if we don't." Mal says in a grave tone.


	4. To Auradon

The sun rises, the air smells of rotting trash and mildew, gangs prowl the streets looking for victims, just a normal day on the Isle except for the shiny limo in front of Maleficent's castle. Inside said castle each VK is standing at attention in front of their parent.

_______________

Jafar sneers at Jay, "You better protect that little fairy if you know what's good for you. I don't expect those prissy princes even could, but it's my tail on the line if you fail. You know what I'll do to you if you fail right?" 

Jay gulps, "Yes sir." he hesitates, "What about the others? I think I should protect them too."

"Stupid boy, they don't matter. When I gave you to Maleficent you became her daughter's minion. You're just the muscle so don't go around thinking. Stay silent and do as you're told."

"Yes father."

______________

Evil Queen plucks the faint hair around Evie's eyebrows, "This is your chance to bag a prince my little Evilette in training."

"Yes mother. I'll bake them treats, fix their clothes, all the things you taught me."

The Evil Queen yanks one hair harder than necessary causing Evie to wince.

"No! You don't think they already have those little princesses running after them baking them cookies and sewing little buttons."

"Then what should I do mother?"

"Give them something the other princesses won't." The Queen sighs when she sees Evie still doesn't understand. "Spread your legs. You think those girls are putting out for those hormonal boys, no, so when you do they'll be willing to do anything for you. Do it enough times and you can trap them with a pregnancy!"

"Pregnant? Mother I'm only 15, that's too soon to get pregnant!"

"Nonsense, you've already started your monthly cycles that means you can get pregnant."

"But mother."

The Evil Queen interrupts Evie, "Enough! I said that you are going to go to this school, sleep with whatever princes you can find until you are pregnant. I don't care if you don't even know who the father is, you latch onto a prince do you hear me?"

"Yes mother."

"Good."

_______________________

Carlos is holding onto his sister's hand trying not to tremble in front of his mother. "No ma'm. I... I forgot."

Cruella nods before slapping Carlos clear across the face, her ring leaving a scratch under his eye. Carlos holds back his tears and faces his mother again.

"You forgot! You forgot!" Cruella rants half mad words not making much sense. Cora herself gets worked up along side her mother mumbling and pulling on her curly hair.

"Messy, no good, bad boy!" Cora's screeches draw Cruella's attention.

"Get her to stop Carlos. I won't have her looking less than perfect when she arrives at that school.

Carlos gently pulls Cora's hands down and rocks with her side to side until she calms down again.

"One. Piece. Of. Bread. A. Day." She tells Cora before speaking normal again like the difference in speed affects her comprehension level. "I already have a stupid daughter, I don't need her to be a fat one as well. Now Carlos you watch out for your sister, Frollo has been looking for a new wife and he is willing to give me all the fabric I want for Cora."

Carlos' heart leaps to his throat, his twin with that man who's old enough to be their grandfather. "Y..Yes."

_______________

Maleficent holds out her spell book for Mal to grab. When they're both holding it their eyes glow green.

"Keep my spell book on you at all times, and don't screw this up. One way or another the wand will end up in my hands."

"I understand."

"Run along now. You don't want to be late."

Mal nods and walks off even though she wants to run, run fast and far away from her mother's reach. The other descendants follow behind her and quickly jump into the limo and they sigh in relief.

The limo is fully stocked with candy, games, music, all things the VK's have either never seen working or seen at all. The boys immediately lunge for the candy shoving it into their mouths and offering pieces to the still distracted Cora.

"Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me taste." Jay demands reaching for the treat.

Carlos, feeling mischievous, opens his mouth and shoves the rest of it in. Believing himself triumphant he teasingly smiles at Jay.

Jay grabs Carlos by the back of his neck. He pulls him close so they're over Cora's lap and kisses him. Once he releases Carlos he laughs, "Tasty."

________________

"You're looking a little washed out babe. Let me help you out."

Mal pushes Evie's brush away. "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."

"Well, It's not very attractive. What are you plotting, your mother's plan or a way for us to get out of this?"

"A bit of both. There's no way they'll let us stay there permanently so we have to get the wand before we're shipped back to the Isle. Though if our attempt fails and we get caught we'll get shipped back anyway and then my mother will kill us for not having the wand."

"Do you think they'll ship Cora back because of her episodes?" Carlos asked worried.

"I don't know, but she's good at keeping those under control as long as you two are by her side. It shouldn't be an issue."

"Maybe, but Mom kept her under for longer this time. Said she was making up for the times she'll be missing when we're gone. Cora's better now, but it took her twice as long to wake up." Carlos explains.

The teens watch as Cora tries to bring a lollipop up to her mouth. Her arm spasms and she's forced to drop it. Cora pouts until Carlos holds up the desired treat for her and she happily opens her mouth for him to put it in for her.

"We'll do our best Carlos, we won't let them send you two back even if we have to beg them to keep you."

"Beg? You can't."

Jay stops Carlos, "We all know you two don't belong on that isle, there are worse things I'm willing to do to make sure you two stay safe."

The solemn moment is ruined when Evie shouts, "Look!"

Out of the window they can see the limo heading straight for the broken bridge.

"It's a trap!"

The VK's scream and hold onto each other waiting to feel the fall to their death. A golden bridge of light appears and the limo continues as nothing happened.

"What just happened?"

"It must be magic." Evie said in excitement.

"Hey, did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

The driver answers, "No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button." He raises the partition between the seats.

"Okay. Nasty. I like that guy."


	5. Arrived

In Auradon everything is brighter: the flowers are alive with vibrant greens and pastel yellows,the people waving colored flags with large smiles. The marching band plays as the limo pulls up in front of the school's welcoming committee.

A door opens and two children wearing red, white, and black tumble out laughing. The boy lands on his back and keeps hold of a blue blanket as the girl on top of him tries to pull it away.

"Silly boy. Give it to little sister. Gimme the blankie."

"What if I want it?" Carlos asks. The two are rolling around on the ground only focusing on each other like they usually do when they rough house with Jay back home.

The others step out of the car and smile down at the twins indulgently. "You know you two are just going to share it like you do with everything."

Mal looks up to see the people of Auradon staring at them in shock. "Guys! We have an audience."

Jay leans down and picks up the twins, placing them on their feet beside him. Cora holds the blanket in one hand and holds Carlos' hand in the other.

"Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy godmother, headmistress."

"The Fairy godmother? As in, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Fairy godmother cheers.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile."

"Oh. That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."

Ben steps forward to introduce himself. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king."

Evie and Mal are standing together. Mal barely paying attention and Evie staring at Ben in confusion and hope. Evie whispers in Mal's ear before stepping forward.

"My name is Evie and that's Mal. Our mom's are queens, which makes us princesses."

Ben smiles at her curtsy.

"The evil queen and Maleficent have no royal status here and neither do you two."

"This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" Audrey grabs onto his arm not noticing his uncomfortable chuckle.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Fairy godmother leaves and the marching band follows after her leaving the VK's with Ben and Audrey.

Ben shakes off his nerves and walks forward. He makes his way to Cora as she is the farthest on the left and he wants to make sure he doesn't leave anyone out.

"It is so good to finally me." He reaches out to shake her hand but Carlos pulls her behind him and Jay steps in front of the twins and punches Ben in the chest to stop him. Their motions are so smooth they must have done it a thousand times.

"...meet you all."

"Names Jay. These are the twins, Carlos and Cora." Jay says with his arms crossed. From behind him Carlos nods and Cora sweetly waves in greeting.

Ben smiles waving off the bodyguard. He continues down the line to the two girls he already learned the names off.

"This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heal."

He shakes Mal's then Evie's hand.

"Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are."

"A little bit over the top?" Ben smiles at Mal.

"A little more than a little bit."

"Well, so much for my first impression."

Audrey doesn't like the intense staring going on between the two and interjects, "Hey! You know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..."

"Beauty! Yeah, we've heard the name." Evie locks her arm with Mal's and looks down at the jealous girl.

"I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes!" Evie and Mal say in unison before all three girls break into forced laughter.

"Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?" He begins to lead them through the front entrance garden. "Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

When they stop in front of a statue of the King he claps and the statue shifts.

Carlos jumps into Jay's arm terrified.

"Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

Cora coos at her twin, petting his head. "It's okay, sissy is here. Jay will protect us."

"Does he shed much?"

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch."

* * *

After the tour Doug gave them they returned to the dorms they had dropped their belongings in. It had taken most of the day and it was already dark out.

Cora watched as Jay pushed the two beds together and into a more defensible position of the room. She's never had to sleep away from her boys and they're not going to make her start now.

"There. Bed is all set."

Cora giggled and jumped onto it. The boys watch as she snuggles and curls up in the covers.

"Soft. Cuddle, cuddle."

"You get comfy CC. Me and Carlito are going to see what else is in the room."

Carlos gives Cora a swift kiss and starts looking through the room's drawers and cabinets.

At some point the video games are found and put in. Mal and Evie come in while they're playing some fighting game.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah."

"Mal we really can't do anything without you telling us your plan."

Cora lifts her head from the pillow when she hears Carlos. "Plan?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about CC."

"Yeah. I know for a fact it's past someone's bedtime. " Carlos heads over to coax Cora into laying back down.

"My boys are keeping secrets. Secrets from me."

"No secrets Cora. Just surprises for good girls who go to bed when told."

"Surprises! I'll sleep. Promise. Promise."

Watching Carlos help Cora fall asleep the other descendants share a look. As long as Cora doesn't know what they're planning she won't get in trouble. And they'll do anything to make sure Carlos can stay with her.

"We can't steal the wand tonight because it would be suspicious it went missing the night the villain's kids arrive. Jay you're the expert thief, what do you suggest?"

"We can't plan for anything if we don't know what we're up against. I suggest we do recon tonight before we try to steal it." Jay suggests to Mal and she nods in acceptance.

"Evie, mirror."

"Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?"

The floating wand comes into focus.

"There it is!"

"Zoom out."

Evie commands the image to zoom in and out, "Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer."

"Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?"

Carlos immediately goes to check on a laptop he had found in the room earlier. He searches for the museum.  
"2.3 Miles from here."

A knock sounds at the door and the Vk's take a moment to hide what they were just doing. Jay goes to open the door arranging himself so he and the door offered the others some protection from whatever could come at them.

"Hello once again." Fairy godmother smiles. "May we come in?"

Jay nods and the two women walk in. " We went to the girls room first, but when no one responded we assumed you had all gathered here."

"Yeah, we wanted to compare schedules before tomorrow."

"Great!" Fairy godmother blushes a little at her loud outburst. "I mean, I came to introduce you to another member of the school's staff. This is the school nurse Minnie Mouse."

The kids greet her.

"Now normally the children attending the school will turn in physicals before the start of the school year, but because you five are entering during the Spring semester I'll be completing yours. Tomorrow after breakfast a student will guide you all to my office."

"Anything else I can help you with while we're here?"

"Nope we're all good." Evie smiles her 'perfect princess smile' her mother has had her practice in the mirror every day.

The two women smile, "Alright, you girls should wake up your friend and head off back to your room. It's almost curfew."

Carlos frowns and steps back.

"Um, miss, the twins have never been separated before."

"Oh? Well surely she can't sleep in the same room with another boy besides her brother."

"We do it all the time on the Isle. Jay makes us feel safe." Carlos says softly. Usually Mal and Evie are the gang's speakers. If needed Jay will speak up, but Carlos and Cora never do. It's best if the smallest of the pack don't draw attention to themselves, but this is Auradon and the good respond differently to the weak.

Fairy godmother and Nurse Minnie share an uneasy look before reluctantly agreeing. "Alright. As long as you're comfortable, but no funny business gentlemen."

* * *

The Vk's minus a sleeping Cora, all stand around Fairy godmother's wand. Mal's eyes glow a familiar sickening green and her arm slowly raises.

"There's a force field, I assume it's alarmed as well." Jay reports.

Mal's eyes fade back to purple, "Alright, let's head back. We've got school tomorrow."


	6. First Day

The day starts early on the Isle and the trio rise with the sun as usual. They detangle themselves from their sleeping positions and get ready for when Mal and Evie arrives.

After the three get dressed both Jay and Carlos help Cora with her buttons and shoe laces.

"Do you remember your schedule, CC?" Jay asks.

"Umm? Today is Wednesday so I have blue classes. Wait no, its green classes. Or was Friday green and Wednesday is red?"

Carlos smiles sadly, "Close baby. Monday and Wednesday are green. Tuesday and Thursday are blue and Friday is red."

"Oh."

"It's alright CC, that was a lot to remember after one night and you remembered that Wednesday was green. We are so proud of you."

"You are? What if I don't ever remember the schedule?"

"Well that's what you have us for. We do all the hard stuff you just have to stay cute." Carlos taps her on the nose and laughs at her cute reaction. She looks like a bunny when she scrunchies her nose.

"My boys looking after me?"

"Yeah we got you."

A knock on the door interrupts their moment followed by three more knocks, a pause, and a final knock. A code to let them know who is outside their door just in case they need to hide anything quickly.

Jay let's Evie and Mal into the room.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hold up." Jay picks up a few of his blades and hides them in his boots, sleeves, and jacket. "Now I'm ready."

The others don't say anything and fall into formation. Evie takes the lead, shes the distraction and always has some potion on hand that can incapacitate any threats coming from the front. Carlos and Cora are in the middle as the most protected members in the group. Jay and Mal take up the rear in order to protect the group from behind. Jay with his impressive strength and Mal with her magic.

_____________________________

The moment the Vk's enter the cafeteria everyone notices. The once loud children start to whisper to each other and even the serving staff are unsubtle with their glancing at the teens.

The VK's ignore the stares and head over to the serving line.

"Woah look at all this food. I can't even recognize what half this stuff is." Jay says.

"This could feed the whole isle for weeks. How can they eat all this themselves?"

"Cheese? Not green."

"I don't know I thought cheese was either green or white. I've never seen orange cheese before." Carlos tells his sister.

They slowly place the unfamiliar food on their trays and walk away to a secluded table unaware of the uncomfortable feeling they left in the eavesdropping servers hearts.

They eat as much as they can shielding their plates with their arms, but eventually they stop before they end up sick. Their stomachs like their plates are full.

Doug, the boy who guided them yesterday comes towards them when he assumes they've finished eating. "If you guys are done I can show you where nurse Minnie's office is."

"Yes, lead the way." Evie answers. She stands and once Doug starts to walk away from the table the other VK's stand up to follow him.

________________________________

**Physics:**

"Alright you've had a few minutes to work on the problems alone. Who wants to give me their answer for number 1? Yes, Jeremy."

"12 meters."

"Yes! Okay now who wants number two? Yes Eric?"

"I was thinking we could let the new kid answer one. You know make sure he feels included."

The teacher either doesn't notice or ignores the hateful snickering coming from the other students.

"Well, Jay was it, do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I don't get why you have all these letters with the numbers. This is math class right?"

The class erupts into laughter and a not so quiet comments of "muscle brain" are tossed out.

"Quiet." The teacher then addresses Jay, "The letters are there as place holders for numbers we don't know in the equation. Once we solve for a letter we replace it with the number and continue on until we find the solution for the entire problem."

"I don't really get that, but you're trying to find the distance in this problem right? That's why they're so many letters?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Ok then the answer is 24 meters."

The room is silent.

"That's right, how did you arrive at that answer if you don't even understand the equation?"

"He must have copied it from someone sir!"

"Let Jay speak. Now if you please, Jay."

"Well, I don't really need all those letters and complicated 'quations cause I have to figure this stuff out all the time in my head on the Isle. When you're free running from the kind of people there you have to judge the distance between jumps right or you'll fall or worse get caught. And trust me you don't want to get caught."

_______________________

**Chemistry:**

"Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

Evie is shocked at being called out so blatantly. "Atomic weight? Not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right?" Evie stands and heads toward the black board. "That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 amu."

Mr. Deley says, "I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate."

"A villain? Don't make it again."

A worksheet is passed out and Doug just watches amazed as Evie speeds through it.

________________________________

**English:**

"And who would like to tell me what this poem, The Flea, is about?" The white rabbit asks. The English class the twins had been placed in was predominantly filled with Wonderland descendants so they needed a Wonderland native teacher to handle the chaos.

Class was set up like one giant tea party. A long table filled with tea, cups, and snacks with each student facing each other and the rabbit at the head.

"Fleas are delightful creatures, why I met one once while I was chatting with the dandelions."

"Did you have any tea?" Another student shouted.

"Of course they had tea, next you're going to ask if they played croquet with a hedgehog or an armadillo!"

"Come come, let's investigate all things that start with the letter M."

The rabbit sighs knowing there is no chance of getting them back on track and let's the class continue.

"Murder!"

"Mayhem!" Cora shouts and accepts the tea her neighbor poured for her and her brother.

"Down with the bloody big head!" The class shouts.

"Who?" Carlos asks.

"They're talking about the Red Queen of Hearts of course, but she's already been banished to the Isle."

"Oh, yeah we've seen her and her cards. Her head is pretty big."

The wonderland kids laugh. "You two are Marvelous!"

"Another M word!"

"Ask more questions!"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"Cora asks the class and they all are stumped.

"Mr. Rabbit do you know?"

"I don't. I think even Alice hasn't found the answer." The white rabbit notices Carlos' hand raised. "Yes, Carlos?"

"Well doesn't it depend on what it had to say?"

The class turn to Carlos and smile.

______________________________

**History:**

"And that's how the Great Fae war ended. At least in speculation as it was over 100 years ago."

"What do you mean Sir, it's in our text books how could it be wrong?"

Mal didn't lift her eyes from the sketch she was drawing and scoffed.

"You have a problem?"

"I'm laughing at your question princess. Just because you read it in a book doesn't mean it's true."

"Well maybe not where you're from because you're all nasty little liars and thieves. Here we all tell the truth like good people should."

"Now, now, Rachel. There's no need for that kind of language. Especially when Mal is correct."

"But, sir!"

"Remember, that history is written by the winners."

______________________

The VK's all meet up in front of the doors to the library where their "good" classes will be held.

"Everyone good?" Mal asks and they nod to her. "Well let's get this over with."

They enter and Fairy godmother stands in front of a chalkboard with a large smile on her face.

"Welcome. I hope your day has started off swell."


	7. Last Class

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie." Fairy Godmother stands at the front of the Remedial Goodness class and points at Evie pleased to see her participating.

"What was the second one?"

"Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?" Mal doesnt bother to look up from the drawing she had started in one of her earlier classes as she answers, "C, give it a bottle."

"Correct. Again."

"You are on fire, girl!"

"Fire! Smart girl." the twins tell Mal.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun."

"Oh."

At this moment a timid girl in all blue fearfully walks down the aisle between the Vk's desks and towards Fairy Godmother. "Oh. Hello, dear one."

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" Fairy Godmother introduces her to the class and Mal hums interested.

"Mom, no!"

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." Jane ducks her head in embarrassment and leaves as quickly as she came in. "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

"Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

"Oh! Ooh... get off." Carlos raises his hand but Jay easily pushes it back down.

"Jay."

"C. You turn it over to the proper authorities."

"Bad Jay. Was brother's turn."

"Yeah Jay, I was going to answer."

"But I said it first. Come here!" Jay reaches over Cora and pulls Carlos into a headlock. He stands up pulling them both onto the table.

"Ow!"

"Come on, who said it first? Who said it first? Help me out CC. "

"Stop! Ah!" Carlos was laughing and holding on as Jay kept him pinned beneath him and Cora was tickling his sides.

"Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

"Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass."

"I insist." She addresses the Vk's.

"Me? Boys leave?"

Fairy Godmother looks at Cora confused.

"She's asking what she'll do if we have to play."

"Oh." Fairy Godmother giggles, "I think it would be a fantastic idea for you all to join a club or sport. I'll be sure to find you a list of all the extra curricular activities we have here at Auradon."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Cora huffs and starts to stomp her feet. Her friends see the signs of her oncoming tantrum, something they really can't afford to let Fairy Godmother see. Mal and Evie call attention to themselves until Carlos and Jay calm Cora down.

"Ma'am Cora really doesn't feel safe without one of the boys near her."

"Yeah, we'll just find another club we can join with my sister."

"I'm going to encourage one of you to join the team anyway. I think this will be a chance to gain some independence from eachother."

The three look at eachother uneasily.

"The school is quite safe, there's no need to worry." She sees the three are still unconvinced, "How about this, you can join the cheer squad! They stay on the sidelines of the field so you'll be as close as you can."

"Brother!"

"We'll agree with that. Cora loves dancing."

* * *

**Nurse Minnie POV**

I didn't bother knocking on the door to the Head Mistress's office and entered without waiting for her permission.

"Mrs. Mouse, we're in the middle of a meeting."

The King and Queen are listening to the other teachers reporting to Fairy Godmother.

"This can't wait your majesty. It's about the children from the Isle."

"Ah, I was just telling Adam about encouraging the children to join clubs. I take it this is about their physicals?"

"Yes, and it was alarming."

"How so?" Belle asks.

"First of all, they wouldn't let me examine them separately. The boys turned around when I was checking the girls, but refused to leave the room entirely. From what I've seen they are all malnourished, and when I asked them about it they were confused on why I was so shocked. Apparently denying them food is a popular punishment. They were being starved and told it's dieting!"

"What?"

One of the lunch lady hesitantly speaks up, "Um, this morning they were talking about how the breakfast buffet would feed the Isle for weeks."

"And how they've never seen food that wasn't rotten."

"Rotten food! There must be some sort of mistake. Adam, explain please."

"We've been sending our rejected produce, never spoiled or rotten, to the Isle since its creation. It was meant to be a temporary solution. Just until we could set up something more permanent, but I was busy and it worked well enough I just let it go." Adam sighs at his oversight.

Belle glares at her husband, "Are you telling me you never bothered to check quality control after all these years? Adam, did you even think to increase the amount of supplies they were given when their population started to increase!"

The silence is telling. Fairy Godmother sighs and places her hand on her forehead. "Anything else you are worried about Nurse Minnie?"

"The boys are covered in scars, but how they acted when it was Cora's turn was worrisome. They never let her answer my questions, let alone talk in my presence. I'm not sure what it is, but I want everyone to keep an eye on her just in case."


	8. Tryouts

Coach Jenkins guides Jay and the twins over to a pile of old workout clothes the school hadn't gotten to throwing out yet. "You're free to look through these clothes, they're all cast offs none of the kids use anymore. Ah, don't worry they're all in good condition it's just that they're not in fashion anymore. Rich kids, you know."

"Thanks." Jay keeps himself in between the man and doesn't take his eyes off of him.

"Well," he coughs, "I'll let you get to it."

When Jenkins leaves the three turn to the pile and starts sifting through it. 

"It's a lot of blue and white."

"Evie!" Cora shouts as she lifts a bundle of white t-shirts.

"Great idea Cora. We can bring some of this stuff back so Evie can make stuff out of it."

"Oh wait, I think I see some red." 

Carlos grabs the spot of red he sees and pulls out track pants.

"Red! Red! Match please" Cora calps excitedly.

The boys laugh and agree to keep searching for more red clothes. Unfortunately, they only found two small tracksuits.

"Here you two wear them and I'll wear the other blue and white stuff." Jay hands over the outfits and picks up some shorts that are in his size.

"Alright, but we should hurry." 

They strip and start to put on the workout clothes when they hear a whine. 

"Aww, did we distract you, sweetheart?"

Jay and Carlos smirk. Cora had paused getting dressed as she was distracted by her boy's half-naked bodies. She whines again as they get closer and put their hands on her body.

"Answer me, sweetie, did we distract you?"

Carlos slides behind her, hands caressing her bare stomach as he drops kisses along her neck. Jay looms above her from the front, waiting for her answer.

"Mn."

Jay smirks and leans down for a heated kiss. He coaxes her mouth open in order to suck on her tongue for a few seconds before stepping back. "The quicker we're done here the faster we can get you back to our dorm."

The twins shudder at Jay's tone and hurry to get dressed.

_____________________________

After the twins cheered on Jay at Tourney tryouts the three followed the cheerleaders to their practice.

Audrey whirls around, "Why are you following us? This is a closed rehearsal!"

"The twins are here to try out."

"Tryouts were a month ago."

Audrey smirks, "Yes, try again next year. Oh wait, you aren't going to be here. Too bad." 

Jay smiles back pleased that he's about to burst her condescending bubble, "The Headmistress has given us permission to try out for whatever club or sport we want."

The team gasps in surprise.

Cora laughs and pulls Carlos to the middle of the studio room shouting, "Dance! Want to dance!" 

Audrey, surrounded by her posse listens to their whispered refusals before waving them off. "Fine, let's see what [you can do](https://youtu.be/KepmpzZ89PU)."

When the song is over Jay swings his arms over each of the twin's shoulders, proud of them. "I knew you two would kill it!"

"Hmm," Audrey interrupts, "That was good, but unfortunately we don't have any open spots."

Cora pouts, "No fair."

"The Headmistress may have made us let you try out but she didn't say anything about having to accept you."

Audrey and her followers are laughing while the rest of the squad stand silent. They are clearly uncomfortable with what Audrey is doing but have no power to confront her successfully.

"I see."

Once again the room gasps. The trio turn to the new person in the room confused.

"Coach Esmerelda. This isn't... I mean... What are you doing here?"

"I came because I heard from the Headmistress that we might have some new members but I didn't expect to see my own Captain showing this kind of appalling behavior. I appointed you because I trusted you would lead this team with kindness and integrity."

Audrey tries to make excuses but the coach interrupts her, "You are demoted and on probation effective immediately young lady. We will talk more about your behavior later." Coach Esmerelda turns to the twins. "I apologize for her behavior. You two are great dancers and we would be happy for you to join the team if you still want to."


End file.
